MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClEs
by tech-17
Summary: Gamzee just wants to show his Sollux the miracles.


Gamzee stared at the sky. "Miracles," he murmured.

Sollux sighed. This was boring. They'd been out here for like 10 minutes already. He pulled out his phone, intending to message Karkat or someone, but Gamzee slapped the phone out of his hand.

"No man, the light, like, interferes with the miracles."

"They're just stars man," Sollux sighed. "What's the big deal about stars?"

Gamzee gave him a slightly disapproving look. "They're fuckin beautiful for one thing."

Gamzee flopped on his back on the grass, tugging on Sollux's pants until he gave up and sat next to him. Gamzee then pulled on his shirt sleeve until he lay back with a sigh, folding his hands behind his head. Gamzee reached over and stole his glasses. When Sollux complained, he informed him that he had to see the stars how they are naturally. Sollux huffed, but had to admit that the stars were prettier without his bicolored specs. Very white and shiny.

Gamzee had put the glasses on, and was grinning. "How do you fuckin see with these man? Everything's weird. I like it."

Sollux huffed again, and retrieved his glasses, wiping clown paint from the nose piece in irritation, but didn't put them back on.

Gamzee suddenly flailed about, accidentally smacking Sollux in his excitement. "A shooting star! That's a motherfuckin miracle! Did you see it?"

Sollux had closed his eyes and as such had not seen it. He made the mistake of saying so, and Gamzee decided that they would stay out there on the hill by Gamzee's hive until Sollux saw a shooting star. Sollux grimaced. He should have lied and said yes.

Luckily for Sollux, another shooting star passed overhead about 5 minutes later. This time Sollux saw it. It surprised him, since he had never actually seen a shooting star before. It was a streak of white and then it was gone. He poked Gamzee.

"Did you see it?"

Gamzee shook his head. "No man, I missed it. Bummer. But hey! You saw it, make a wish!"

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cuz that's what you do when you see a motherfuckin miracle like that, you make a wish!"

Sollux rolled his eyes, but made a silent wish anyway.

"You can't tell me what it is though, or it won't come true," Gamzee informed him.

"I wasn't planning on telling you," Sollux replied testily. Why would he tell the clown that he had wished that he would stay this way forever, dragging friends out to the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night to look at stars and going on about miracles. Gamzee may be an idiot, but he is a good friend. Not redrom, hell no. But a good friend.

Of course, Sollux couldn't let Gamzee know he was sort of enjoying this spontaneous stargazing, or Gamzee would drag him out here all the time, and a troll can only stare at stars for so long. He was getting bored again. So he replaced his glasses.

Gamzee noticed and read his intentions. "Nope, not yet, you are not leaving yet."

"Who's gonna stop me?" Sollux smirked. Gamzee was a lover, not a fighter, and Sollux had psionics to his advantage. If he really wanted to leave, Gamzee couldn't stop him. Gamzee tackled him anyway.

The taller troll pinned Sollux to the ground, sat on him, and began tickling him. "Well shit," thought Sollux, as he burst into giggles. It was one of his best kept secrets that he was extremely ticklish. He flailed around, struggling to get out from under Gamzee, but the clown proved too heavy, not to mention Sollux couldn't really focus through giggles.

Gamzee was laughing too, enjoying seeing his friend smile. Eventually he stopped, and flopped on his back next to Sollux.

"I hate you," Sollux informed him, but they both knew it wasn't true. They were best friends. Not quite moirails, Gamzee had Karkat and Sollux had Aradia.

Sollux folded his hands behind his head again and closed his eyes. "Stupid clown," he muttered.

He heard Gamzee chuckle before he nodded off. A couple hours later he woke up and poked Gamzee until he woke up too, and the both traipsed back to Gamzee's hive. Gamzee offered for him to stay there over night, but Sollux didn't trust any of the sopor in Gamzee's possession and headed home. If anyone were to ask, Sollux would inform then that stargazing was boring and stupid, but when Gamzee asked him to go look at stars again in a few weeks, he agreed. They met in dream bubble once, using Sollux's memory of that night. Both knew it was a dream bubble, but neither acknowledged it; after all, it was a good memory.


End file.
